


Waiting In The Rain

by Amber_Flicker



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Caves, Don't Read This, Gen, No Dialogue, Rain, Stranded, it's terrible, vague reference to PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Flicker/pseuds/Amber_Flicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once the mission had been uneventful. Uneventful in the sense that there was no shooting or near-deaths. But obviously the universe thought no matter what, there had to be some minor, annoying issue to prevent them from getting done.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Pretty much what the title says. It's just a drabble with no purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting In The Rain

For once the mission had been uneventful. Uneventful in the sense that there was no shooting or near-deaths. But obviously the universe thought no matter what, there had to be some minor, annoying issue to prevent them from getting done. Shortly after they left the gate it began to pour. This wasn't your usual hard rain, it was the kind that made it impossible to see when you were in it and therefore impossible to get back to the gate safely. They had been near a cave at the time and had to take shelter there. With no way to get back and no people on the planet, there was nothing to do except sit and wait.

The small fire they had managed to light crackled behind them, but no one was there. The whole team sat and watched the rain silently, waiting tensely for it to stop, or at least let up long enough to make a dash for the gate.

Ronon was antsy from sitting still and the lack of shooting things for the past couple weeks. He'd probably been hoping for something life-threatening to happen on the mission...

Teyla seemed to be meditating. God knows how she can do that anywhere, even _here._

Rodney absently traced his arm, leaning against the wall of the cave. 

John just waited.

The steady beating of rain continued.

**Author's Note:**

> Random thought I had. I figured I'd write it down since I'm obviously not getting any decently lengthed fics done.


End file.
